


vessel

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (maybe kinda), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, The Phoenix Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: One time, Fun Ghoul wasn't actually Fun Ghoul.





	vessel

**Author's Note:**

> People always headcanon Party Poison as the psychic Killjoy, but I think Ghoul has more of a quality for it.  
> I've tried very hard not to make this a generic "Ghoul has nightmares and Party cuddles him" fic.

Party almost spilt boiling water over his arm when he heard the first bang. He had given up on sleeping and was making coffee when he heard the sickening _thump_ come from Ghoul's room. He waited a moment to see if Ghoul had just knocked something over, but then it came again, accompanied by a small moan. Abandoning his coffee, Party rushed to the door and battled with the shitty lock for a moment- installed more for piece of mind than for physical protection- before stumbling through into the dark, musty room.

It took him a moment to work out what he was looking at. He could just about make out Ghoul's bed through the dark, but then another bang set his eyes firmly onto the mattress, where Ghoul was rocking against the wall, _hard_. He was still lying down and he looked limp, as if still asleep. Just before he could smack into the wall again, Party dashed forward and caught him, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Ghoul's eyes were still closed and his face was slack, but he spat and thrashed in Party's arms, almost catching his eye with a nail. Party was thinking about calling for help when Ghoul suddenly went still, rolling over onto his back. Party pulled his arms back and was just beginning to think that the nightmare was over when the sleeping Ghoul sat bolt upright.

" ** _BE STRONG,_** " Ghoul said- or rather Ghoul's mouth said, for the voice wasn't Ghoul's at all. It was deep and strange, neither a man's nor a woman's. No human could make a sound like that.

" ** _BE STRONG,_** " Ghoul-but-not-Ghoul said again. " ** _IT IS COMING. DO NOT SURRENDER. DO NOT LOSE. DO NOT FADE. BE STRONG_**."

Party couldn't feel his body. His mind was frozen still as he listened, repulsed by Ghoul's slack mouth moving around the grotesque voice but also unable to look away. He waited for more, or for something yet more horrifying, but Ghoul just sat still for a moment more- _how could he sit so_ alert _when everything else about him oozed sleep?_ \- before slumping to the side.

Party lunged forwards once more, pulling Ghoul, now making soft noises, into his chest. His brain had kicked into overdrive now, and he was struggling to breathe through his fright. He clung to Ghoul's body and rocked it, soothing himself as much as his friend. Slowly, he relaxed and blinked away his tears. He would worry later about what the voice was, why it had come to Ghoul and what it had meant; all that mattered now was the pair of terrified, bewildered eyes gazing up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
